


Nieprzewidywane zakupy

by winchesters_soulmate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Wspominane dewiacje seksualne, jestem na to za niewinna, nic opisowego, prosze się nie smiac, trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: Prompt z grupy na fb"Nie wiedziałem/wiedziałam, że coś, co sprzedają w sklepie zoologicznym, będzie tak użyteczne."Utrudnienie: nie może być to smycz/obroża/kaganiec ani inny stereotypowy "osprzęt" BDSM ;)





	Nieprzewidywane zakupy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt z grupy na fb
> 
> "Nie wiedziałem/wiedziałam, że coś, co sprzedają w sklepie zoologicznym, będzie tak użyteczne."  
> Utrudnienie: nie może być to smycz/obroża/kaganiec ani inny stereotypowy "osprzęt" BDSM ;)

Kiedy Stiles podekscytowany zadzwonił dziś z samego rana do Petera, ten naprawdę nie podejrzewał, na jak dziwny i szalony pomysł wpadł jego partner. Owszem, słyszał w jego głosie niebezpieczne nutki, które mogły go w jakiś sposób na to naprowadzić, ale nadal. 

Od dziś Stiles miał zakaz czytania "bestselerów", Peter już tego dopilnuje. 

I chociaż teoretycznie Peter nie miał nic przeciwko ubrudzeniu się od czasu do czasu, czy tez wypróbowaniu czegoś nowego w sypialni nie wiedział, czy był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tego co miało się stać. Zgodził się jednak. Stiles miał przekonujące argumenty.

Dlatego tez, wrócili do jego mieszkania z podkładami dla kotow uczących się korzystania z kuwety. I kiedy Peter powiedział Stilesowi, że łatwiejsze byłoby kupienie mat szpitalnych ten prychnął i stwierdził, że gdyby kupili je razem, ludzie od razu wiedzieliby do czego są im potrzebne, biorąc pod uwagę, ze żaden z nich nie miał osiemdziesięciu lat i nie moczył się na łóżku. 

Wiek, może się nie zgadzał, ale druga cześć dość szybko się zmieniła.

Pół godziny później roześmiany od ucha do ucha Stiles wstał dziarsko z łóżka idąc w stronę łazienki, ciągnąć za sobą Petera, który westchnął pokonany: 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale w sklepie zoologicznym mają naprawdę pożyteczne rzeczy.

\- Oczywiście! Następnym razem kupimy ci do tego preparat na pchły - zaśmiał się Stiles odkręcając wodę pod prysznicem. 

\- Mówiłem ci! To nie pchły, dosłownie na mnie nasikałeś, masz więcej z psa niż ja. 

\- Tak, tak staruszku. Co tylko powiesz. 


End file.
